1. Field of the Invention
A high pressure gas cartridge gives occasion to moving or flying as the flow of the inner gas may be when the cartridge is in distribution or in use, and this is very dangerous. The causes of moving or flying of the cartridge are as follows. The first is the case when the cartridge has been thrown into fire and the sealing plate has exploded by the excessive inner pressure, the second is when the sealing plate has been pierced by a boy's mischief with a nail, and the third is when the cartridge in which the gas remains has come off the piercing device. The present invention relates to high pressure gas cartridges which are safety in such conditions.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the Japanese patent publication No. 57(1982)-54679 is known in public, which discloses a high pressure gas cartridge with a safety device. The device is provided with a small room having an orifice under the sealing plate, and is so planned as not to produce a rocketing or jetting gas stream, by throttling the gas by the orifice when it becomes high temperature and the sealing plate is broken. The orifice, however, has an object to flow gradually the gas of which pressure becomes high at high temperature, so it cannot be used practically as the sectional area of the orifice is very small and also quantity of flowing gas under the inner pressure at the normal temperature is very small. If, in this type, using at the normal temperature is made to be capable, both the sealing plate and the small room with the orifice must be pierced, and which needs strong force and a long stroke of a piercing pin. This is also out of practical use.
Further, the Japanese patent publication No. 58 (1983)-27439 is also known in public, which discloses a gas cartridge having an orifice in an opening. In this type of cartridge, however, interest is directed only to controlling quantity of flow of gas, and consideration to the work of charging gas into cartridges is insufficient, then it takes long time to charging gas. Accordingly, quantity of production of cartridges per hour is limited, so that it is unavoidable to increase the cost of production.